


The Prisoner

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-May [10]
Category: House MD
Genre: Coercion, Dark, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2011, Phone Sex, Prison, Prison Sex, Rape/Non-con References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:03:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thirteen chose to come back. This is the price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prisoner

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ on May 10, 2011
> 
> [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 130.[ MMOM](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) Day 10. 
> 
> **Happy Birthday** [](http://recrudescence.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://recrudescence.livejournal.com/)**recrudescence** (Although this may be darker than what you had in mind.)

“Tell me what they did to you in Rahway.”

House’s voice is roughened by lust and drugs, but she hears an added edge of self-disgust.

He calls her every night, demanding the details she’d prefer to forget; not bothering to hide what he’s doing. It’s beyond sexual harassment, which might actually matter if this were anyone but House. Or if she had anyplace else to go.

She tells him everything, and listens with a mixture of anger, detachment and self-hatred while he uses her pain and humiliation as his personal phone sex fantasy.

It’s like being raped all over again.


End file.
